Talk:Camp
Storage Chest Should we add a note about the Storage Chest you can download from bioware? Found here. - Ancestralmask 16:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe a note and a strong warning, use at own risk, from what I read in the comments there, the chest will be gone once the camp gets attacked. Also it's just an example not an official release or dlc.--Mytharox 17:02, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :: From what I understood, the reason the chest is gone if camp is attacked is because that's a different area altogether. It looks the same, but is actually two different environments. So leaving + coming back makes the chest show up again. (Incidentally, I've heard the same glitchy reports about the chest found in Warden's Keep...) - Ancestralmask 17:07, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Deleted I deleted the following sentence from the post (I forgot to log in first): "The ability to enter Camp is only available after leaving Lothering, at which time a new area will appear on the World Map. You can visit the camp as soon as you use the World Map for the first time, that is after leaving Flemeth's Hut after being rescued from Ostagar.--Sarcheliot :As a new player who found the Camp reference on the wiki before finishing Ostagar but didn't know how to get there, I think the deleted sentence is valuable. If the timing was wrong then it should be fixed but some indication that Camp isn't available from the very start of the game is useful IMO. It's not immediately obvious to a new player that you get to Camp from the World Map (rather than from a menu or special ability). Wilkinc 19:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::You may be right. I've added a note about it.--Sarcheliot 19:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Attack at Camp Hey I'm wondering if anyone has encountered this problem like I have. I know I can trigger the event for the Shriek's attack on the camp but I just don't know how too. In my first playthrough of the game the attack was triggered after I got my third alliance, but I'm on my third playthrough now and both in my second and third playthroughs the event won't trigger, I've even come as far as having all alliances by this point and I visit the camp regularly. For ease of reference I have the PS3 version of the game. I was also playing a Human Noble in the first playthrough and Human Noble in the second playthrough (different genders) and a Mage in the third playthrough. Zf6hellion 18:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) HELP!!! How do you make camp??? URGENT!!! :When you enter the World Map you should notice a picture of a fire in the upper right corner. Select it to travel to camp. Loleil 02:34, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Someone please explain. If the warden choses the Dalish Elf Origin, a certain loose end will be tied up. What does that mean? Can someone tell us what this is? --Rolan Zevran 01:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC)